kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding Crasher
Buddy's POV I couldn't let her do this. It was a huge mistake! I stared down upon the invitation my sisters had left on the table. You are invited to the wedding of Fernando Drilovsky and April Dickson on Saturday, August 6, at 4:00 p.m. I couldn't let her do this, I loved her. Before I even knew what was going on I was out the door of my Father's mansion. After Father died me and my sisters(and their husbands) moved into the house and had kids. I was the only one who didn't have any kids and wasn't married. Sure I dated here and there, but nothing serious. I quietly snuck into the church and found my brother-in-laws, Harvey, Gabe, Max, and my cousin Nigel with his three year old son, James. I quietly slid into the seat next to Nigel, James giving me a toothy grin. "Hey Buddy, thank god your here." he said, looking towards the brideal room, where April was getting ready, but she wasn't. She was sitting on a couch...crying? I've neer seen April cry. Her hubris personality never left her one to cry over something. Morgan was sitting next to her, rubbing her back, as Ana was neeling infront of her, telling her something. I watched as Morgan said something to Sophie and Athena and they shook their heads. "What's going on?" I whispered to him. "I'm not sure..." Nigel trailed off. "She's been crying for a while now..." he said, just then I felt a prod in my back, I turned around and came face to face with April's brothers...not good. Chad was the first to speak, "This is your fault, you know that." he said. "How is it my fault!" I asked, as Jake began to speak. "She's in love with you, you brain dead idiot." He stated...wow, didn't see that coming. "She was dating Fernando to make you jealous." He confined in a lower voice. "Why would April need to make me jealous, everyone who was ever a K/TND operative knows I love her." I said, it was true...Morgan had blabbed the secret out to everyone, at the time I was just thankful she wasn't there, now I'm not so sure. "You have psychic powers , can't you do something about it?" Harvey asked. "Well...I can make the rings disappear, and a lot of other stuff, but I'm not exactly the strongest of the bunch." I explained, it was true, out of us all, I was the weakest, since I was born last. Morgan, being the first born, had the most physic ability and was better in check with her powers than I was. You know, I was supposed to be the first born, but noooooooooo, she had to push me out of the way! Anyways, back on topic! "Well, I guess that's out of the question..." Nigel murmured as the organ began to play a song that sounded like a death march. I watched as Fernando went to stand up by the alter, Patton by his side as the best man. Fernando caught my gaze and gave a conceited smile, as if he was saying, 'I won' but what he didn't know, was the he would loose, and big time. Then everyone began to look behind them and I saw April's little twin sisters, Gardenia and Cassandra, walked down the aisle, flinging flower petals along the isle. Then my four nephews came. They were two twins, Kyle and Conner(Athena and Billys kids) then Brock and Blake(Sophie and Max's kids) came down the isle, each boy holding a corner of the pillow where the rings laid as they walked down the aisle. Next came April's made of honor, Ana. When she saw me she gave a half smile, when she past me she whispered, "Help her." before standing in her place. She was followed by my sisters who shot me the same look. Morgan glared at me and I felt a physic slap hit my face. She was always doing that to me. What was that for! I asked her telepathically, we could do that if we were within 20 feet of each other. For making her upset! she snapped back, looking towards the back of the church. The music had picked up into the wedding march, making everyone stand up and watch at April began to walk down the aisle. My breath caught in my throat, her dress was a pure white that seemed to radiate off of her. Her blonde hair was curled and had white roses braided into it. On top of her head stood a tiara where the veil pretruded from, covering her face and her beautiful blue eyes. My nieces, Haley and Heidi were holding her train as she walked along the rose petals. When she got to the alter, Haley and Heidi went to stand in front of the mom, Morgan, but not before giving April a hug. The priest began, "You may now be seated." he said as everyone sat. "Today we are here to unite April Frida Dickson and Fernando Alan Drilvosky in holy matromony." the priest began. "Now do you April Dickson, take Fernando Drilvosky as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." April looked out amongst the audience, "I-I do." she said, a tear trekking down her cheek. "And do you Fernando Dilvosky take April Dickson to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." "I do." Fernando said without missing a beat. "Now is there anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said looking out upon the audience. I felt Morgan's glare harden on me as I heard her hiss into my mind, Stand up you idiot, or I will make you in a very unpleasant way. she threatened. I felt a prod in my back and I didn't need my psychic powers to tell me it was Jake and Chad. "No one then, I know pronounce you-" the priest started but I stood up abruptly. "I object!" I yelled, I felt all eyes on me, April and Fernando glared at me. "What the crud Utsukushii! Sit your butt down." Fernando said angrily, shooting daggers at me. "You better have a good reason for interrupting Ruburd." April snapped, her appearance that of rage, but her eyes told something different. They were filled with...gratitude? Now there's something I never thought April would show. "I do, April." I said, ignoring the part where she called me Ruburd. "And I love you." I said. "Uh-hu and I'd love it if you-wait, what." she sad, about to launch into another one of her famous comebacks but stopped. "I love you." I said, stepping closer to her. Morgan had on a triumphent smile, one I knew all to well... "I-I love you too, Buddy." she said, closing the gap between us, I lifted her veil and our lips meet. The kiss was that that I never felt. I could feel the sparks fly between us as I cupped her cheek. Catcalls could be heard as we pulled away. "Okay, out you go." I heard Morgan say as she and my sisters advance on Fernando, lifting him up telepathically, and literally carriered him out of the church. "Now, where were we?" I smiled, looking down at her. "I don't know, but I think you were crashing my wedding? Think that rings any bells?" she said, giving a small chuckle. "Hmm, now why would I crash your wedding?" I said. "Because you always have a tendency to crash into things." April countered, while pointing out my superb clumsiess. "What can I say? It takes talent to crash into an object and end up getting stuck in the middle of it with your body intact." I said, referring to the time my sisters and I were expierementing with our powers, trying to shift our molecular structure to pass through objects...needless to say we succeeded, though I ended up getting stuck in the middle of a door... "Only you Ruburd." she said, giving a cheeky smile. "Don't call me Ruburd." I said, as our lips met once again. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:One-shots Category:AprilShowers101's Pages